DoOr SmAsHeR
by Mlg Hurd
Summary: I did this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Author's note: Based of the kicking of 2018, yes I literally broke a door that year, the only thing that's going to change are the names.**_

"No" Said Thigh as he was locked out of the classroom.

I sauntered casually over and seized the door from Annoying Child

"Please don't, Gromit" pleaded Annoying Child.

I opened the door for thigh but before he could pass through Annoying Child tried to bite off my arm.

I dodged away, but in the process relinquishing my grip upon the door handle, Annoying Child than slammed the door shut and locked it.

I kicked at the bottom pane of the glass door, nothing happened.

So I walked back about 20 metres and then sprinted up to the door, jumped into the air and smashed my foot into it with all the force I could muster.

The glass shattered internally, everyone on the inside of the classroom screamed.

I gestured toward Annoying Child to open the door, she quickly unlocked it.

I casually walked in.

_**Author's note: From that day onwards I was known as Door Smasher, and the names totally didn't change.**_


	2. Chapter 2

p class="_1qeIAgB0cPwnLhDF9XSiJM" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.25em; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Noto Sans', Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #1a1a1b; text-align: center;"Chapter 2/p  
p class="_1qeIAgB0cPwnLhDF9XSiJM" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.25em; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Noto Sans', Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #1a1a1b; text-align: left;"emstrong style="color: #1a1a1b; font-family: 'Noto Sans', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Author's note: I gave someone on Reddit by the name of "GayNaziFarmer88" the first chapter, he asked for an aftermath, so I made this./strong/em/p  
p class="_1qeIAgB0cPwnLhDF9XSiJM" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.25em; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Noto Sans', Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #1a1a1b;"I walked in and sat down at a table with side character and Electric Waterloo./p  
p class="_1qeIAgB0cPwnLhDF9XSiJM" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0.8em 0px 0.25em; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Noto Sans', Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #1a1a1b;""You're gonna get in trouble now." said Electric Waterloo./p  
p class="_1qeIAgB0cPwnLhDF9XSiJM" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0.8em 0px 0.25em; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Noto Sans', Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #1a1a1b;""Okay." I said rather nonchalantly./p  
p class="_1qeIAgB0cPwnLhDF9XSiJM" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0.8em 0px 0.25em; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Noto Sans', Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #1a1a1b;"I sat there, almost everyone in the classroom told me what I did was wrong, or something along the lines of that./p  
p class="_1qeIAgB0cPwnLhDF9XSiJM" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0.8em 0px 0.25em; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Noto Sans', Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #1a1a1b;"Eventually a teacher came and took me, Thigh and Annoying Child for interrogation under Miss Shrek./p  
p class="_1qeIAgB0cPwnLhDF9XSiJM" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0.8em 0px 0.25em; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Noto Sans', Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #1a1a1b;"We waiting outside her office for about 20 minutes before she began interrogating us, one by one./p  
p class="_1qeIAgB0cPwnLhDF9XSiJM" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0.8em 0px 0.25em; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Noto Sans', Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #1a1a1b;"The interrogating was done after about 30 minutes, and then she got us to figure out a suitable course of action./p  
p class="_1qeIAgB0cPwnLhDF9XSiJM" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0.8em 0px 0.25em; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Noto Sans', Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #1a1a1b;"In the end Thigh had to do nothing, and Annoying Child and I had to pay the cost of the door./p  
p class="_1qeIAgB0cPwnLhDF9XSiJM" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0.8em 0px 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Noto Sans', Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #1a1a1b;"We were then redirected to classes./p  
p class="_1qeIAgB0cPwnLhDF9XSiJM" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0.8em 0px 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-variant-east-asian: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; font-size: 14px; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Noto Sans', Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #1a1a1b;"emstrongAuthor's note: OH YEAH./strong/em/p.


End file.
